Holding the Torches
by Sacred Dragonblade
Summary: We need help! Ah there're back! Oh great that didn't work
1. Chapter 1

**Sacred Dragonblade: Well I'm back people! And as promised I shall return with a sequel to my first**

**Kai: Finally**

**Sacred Dragonblade: I know Kai. I had a lot to do.**

**Kai: Sure.**

**Nya: Come on Kai, she did.**

**Sacred Dragonblade: Thank you Nya. Anyway, since you all have been so patient with me I'm going to be doing something special for you guys. I will be writing TWO fanfics at the same time.**

**Zane: Are you sure about that?**

**Sacred: What do you mean?**

**Zane: Don't you have trouble writing for one? How will two impact you?**

**Sacred: ... Good point. But since they have been the best ever they deserve it. It will be a challenge, so please don't be mad if my updates wavers. I will do my best with all this.**

**Zane: You will have a packed schedule this year.**

**Sacred: ... Yep, definitely. Well anyway, since I promised a sequel I'll start with this one. So, enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: I never thought I would think this, but being a ninja can be very boring.

Yeah, I know but since Kai and Mika left their boyfriend and girlfriend it's been quiet. Nya and Jay have been working on a secret project, Cole has been spending more time with his dad for the last couple weeks. Zane was on patrol with me until Borg asked him to come in. Morgan spent most of her time exploring Ninjago City and perfecting her elemental power. And Wu and Mom usually stayed at home.

It has been at least three months since they left and they have been sending pictures. One was them by a lake and another at a restaurant. It's nice to see that they're having a good time, but I still miss them a lot.

I sighed and the others come up behind me.

"Lloyd, there you are! We have a situation." Nya said.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There was suspicious people with guns, that weren't hidden very well, heading down into the sewer system. Not sure if it was just them, but we should check it out." Zane said.

"Good idea, but too many unknowns. Cole, Morgan you're with me. We'll head in at the south. Nya, take Jay and Zane and gi though the north. Try to stay out of sight until you get to the center. I don't want anyone taking any chances.

They all nodded and we ran off. This was feeling a lot like the mission before Kai died. But that didn't really happen and everything is fine. Though I still wish they were here.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." I responded.

Getting in was easy and, lucky for us, we didn't run into anyone until we got closer.

Two guards were in front of a small doorway. They had large black masks on and large assault rifles.

"These guys are packing." Cole whispered.

"You can say that again. What's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"Take them out as quietly as you can." I said.

They zipped past me and hit the backs of their necks. They dropped instantly and plopped them on the wall, so it looked like they were sleeping.

"Nice. Now let's hope that nobody else is inside." I said and opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Nya asked. She and the others were looking though the room.

The room itself was like an old bunker with stone walls. Multiple wooden tablrs with a lot of papers and files, and it looked like they have gone though some of them.

"Give us a break you guys had a head start. Did you find anything?" I said, while Cole and Morgan helped Jay and Zane.

"A little bit, but nothing major. All that's here is research about something called the Crown." She handed me a small file.

In it was several sheets, each with only bits and pieces, about the 'ultimate goal' and even less about an artifact called the Crown. As soon as I finished reading it we heard footsteps coming from the other door.

"Let's go!" I said, taking quick pictures and we ran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thankfully we got out of there without anyone chasing us for once. On the Bounty we looked over the pictures, Zane took a lot more than I did.

"Whatever they're talking about seems to be real important to them, but nothing about them as a whole." Nya said, flipping her set.

After two more hours of looking through them Morgan groaned in frustrated.

"This is pointless! There is nothing useful here!" red sparks ran up and down her shoulders.

"Maybe we need a break. Let's get something to eat." I said

Just as I said that someone pulled up outside and hhonked a couple times in a special pattern that I memorized. Kai, Mika, Skylar, and Dane are back.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Well I hope that was worth the wait for all of you. Now about the other one. I will start writing it this week too. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nya POV: I never thought that I would be this happy about Kai distracting me. Despite having plenty to do with our secret project and even now this new mission I couldn't stop missing the hothead and wishing he would come back. Looks like my wish came true.

I jumped up and ran out the door. I ran to the railing and looked over. Kai had just got out and was closing the door. Skylar was in front, saw me, and waved. Mika and Dane were taking out the bags in the trunk.

I jumped over the railing and tackled Kai with my hug.

"Woah. Guessed you really did miss me." He said, laughing a bit.

"What do you think?" I got off and helped him up.

"Hope he wasn't the only one who was missed." Mika said, putting her bag on.

"Don't worry Lloyd was completely lost without you."

She chuckled and said, "I believe that."

The others then jumped over the railing. Lloyd and Mika hugged for a long time while the rest high fived Kai and Dane. Skylar had to leave, but wanted to stop by and say hi. Kai gave her a kiss goodbye and we went inside.

"So, how was your trip?" I asked.

"Relaxing. Though you wouldn't imagine how many people tried to sell us water bottles. It was hot, but not that hot." Kai said.

"Well they probably knew you were coming. They knew they had to be prepared." I said, teasing.

"You're lucky I miss you too much." Kai said.

I laughed and we walked back into the control room.

"What's this?" Dane asked. We completely forgot about the papers and pictures.

"Oh right. We had a mission earlier and this is all we manage to get. It isn't much." Cole said, sitting back down.

"Want some fresh eyes?" Mika asked.

"You just got back. Do you really want to work?" Lloyd asked.

"Honestly it would be nice to do something." She said, sat down and pick up a piece of paper.

We got back to work and spent another two hours on this. Some of us got up a couple times to stretch, but other than that nothing really happened until Mika jumped up and said, "I got it!"

"What?" I asked.

"Right here. One of the files make a mention to the museum. And it says that an important piece to complete the Crown." She pointed to one of the pictures. She was right and it also had a picture of what she was talking about. It was a stone that was covered in weird blue writing.

"Okay. I'll contact the museum and tell them we are going to have to watch them tonight. That good with everyone?" Lloyd said.

We all said yes and finally got to put away all this papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd POV: After cleaning up Mika pulled me aside and asked me to go on the walk with her. A chance to hang out with my sister that isn't on a mission, ah yes please.

As we walked down the street we talked more about her trip.

"Oh the zoo! Dane accidentally dropped a rock. It was funny how he jumped three feet when the tiger hit the glass." We both laughed.

"Did you guys leave after that?" I asked, still chuckling a bit.

"No, but Dane refused to get close though." She manage to stop mostly.

"Anyway I don't want to ruin the mood, but what's your take on this Crown thing. It seem important to this people." I really hope that she doesn't think I don't like her company.

"Well, I think that it might be something that can empower whoever they want. Though I'm not too sure about it. What do you think?" she said, not sounding mad.

"I don't know. All I know is that we can't let them have it if they are going to use it against people's will."

"Agreed. So what's the plan?" she asked and took a sip from her drink.

"As soon as the museum closes we'll grab the Crown then stakeout there until they show up." I said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Uh... So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" She looked confused.

"Well we're having a good time and I brought up the mission. I thought you would be mad because you just wanted to hang out." I said.

"Don't worry. I honestly was right about to bring myself." She said.

I sighed in relief. I am so lucky to have her as my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Nya POV: After Mika and Lloyd left for their walk the rest of us talked in the game room about their trip.

"Yeah, never getting close to the glass ever again." Dane said.

"How will you be able to see the animals then?" Zane asked.

"In the stop that no oned stands." He responded.

We all collapsed in laughter and couldn't stop until Mika and Lloyd walked in and saw our state.

"Let me guess. You told them the zoo story?" she said, smirking.

He nodded, still laughing. Finally we collected ourselves and they sat down with us. We spent even more time just talking amd enjoying the time together, it was long overdue.

"Okay it's almost time to get going. Shall we get ready?" Cole asked, checking his watch.

"Okay." The rest of us said.

I went to my room and quickly got ready. As I walked out I almost ran right into Mika.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." I said, hoping that it didn't sound too awkward. No offense to Lloyd or Mika, but I didn't know how to approach her.

All I really know about her was that she is Lloyd's older sister and the elemental master of magic. Sure, it was nice to finally have another girl on the team that knew what's it like to have a sibling also on the team, but I just didn't know how to talk to her.

"Hello! Ninjago to Nya." She said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh. Sorry, I blanked out for a second."

"It's fine. You sure you're okay?" she looked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

"You really like thinking then huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that we haven't really talked to each other?" she asked.

"Well... Honestly, maybe a little bit." I hope she won't be mad.

"Honestly I, too, am sure how to talk to you." She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

I sighed in relief and said, "Okay, I'm glad that you weren't frustrated at me."

"Nothing to worry about. At least now we can talk about something that doesn't involve sports." She said, as we walked down the hall.

"I know right." We talked on the deck as we waited for the boys. It was really nice to have another girl on the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry about the first couple chapters being really short and plain, but I will make it up with this one hopefully. Thank you for dealing with me this far and enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: It took us forever to find Kai's ninja uniform before we could finally get dressed. We walked out and found Nya and Mika talking and leaning on the railing.

Mika noticed us and said, "Well look who's finally ready to go."

"Sorry. We couldn't find Kai's uniform."

"Really?" she said, chuckling.

"Can we just go?" I said, embarrassed.

"Sure." She said, innocently.

We climbed into our vehicles and headed over.

The museum manager quickly agreed to us protecting the museum and left. Cole, Zane, Morgan, and Dane went back to the Bounty while me, Mika, Kai, and Nya stayed for the first shift.

I was standing on the roof on the next building next to it. I think it was around ten, but I really didn't know. The others were scattered around.

I sighed and right as I did Mkika clicked on and said, "I hope you're not getting bored."

"How did you know?"

"I can see you from here."

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around.

"I am a ninja Lloyd. I can't let you see me so easily."

"Point taken. Anyway, you see anything at your end?"

"Nope. Maybe they weren't planning on getting it tonight."

I was about to agree with her until she said, "Wait... I think I see them."

"You sure." Getting ready to rush over.

"Well I don't think that normal people would walk around in full black jumpsuits and short swords." She sounded like she was running.

"Don't do anything reckless!" I was now running in the direction I think that she was in.

"I'm never reckless... Most of the time." She said.

I told the others. They're going to come in the other entrance just in case.

I ran to the south entrance. The door lock was broken and open slightly. Mika was clearly inside already, so no point in waiting out here. I opened the door and quietly walked in. Nothing was disturbed, but they probably were only interested in the Crown. I sneaked into the room where it was.

It was still there, untouched.

Weird. Maybe they got lost in the halls. No, they had copies of the museum's blueprints. They know the way straight to the room. Mika was most likely blocking them.

I ran out and down the hall. Maybe the east hall is where they are.

I turned and found two guys passed out on the floor and Mika standing over them.

She turned to me and said, "What took you so long?"

"Some of us wanted to check on the Crown before fighting." I said, walking up to her.

She smirked, but just then one of the guys got up and tried to run away. However, she quickly followed and kicked him in the back. He collapsed and she tied his hands and feet.

"Looks like someone is awake." I said, walking over.

He didn't say anything.

"Mind telling us more about this Crown that you guys want." Mika asked.

"Want? We are just reclaiming what is rightfully ours." He finally talked, his voice dark and somewhat threatening.

"You would be surprised how many bad guys say that when there're trying to steal something.

"You have no idea what it is, do you? All the power right under your nose, and you ignore it. It's pathetic. You are not worthy of that power you and fire boy have." He blinked in surprise by what he said.

"Your group knows about Elemental Master Mode. How?" She said, standing up.

"What's wrong with them knowing?" I asked.

"We've only done it a couple of times. Twice at Taila's and once here. There's no existing record of Master Mode anywhere. There should be no way anyone like this guy should know about it." She was thinking deep about this.

"Anyway at least we now know that it's a powerful artifact. Looks like we're gogoing to have to take it for safe keeping." I said.

She nodded and we picked him up. After securing him to a pillar we ran off to the Crown room. Kai and Nya were already there before us.

"Where were you guys?" Nya asked.

"Dealing with some guys." I said.

"Guys that know about Elemental Master Mode." Mika mumbled to herself.

Kai looked just as shocked as Mika did, but before he could say anything, we heard a loud crash from the ceiling.

We looked up and saw another guy, or girl in this case, came down and immediately attacked Kai.

He pulled out his sword in time, but she took out something that I couldn't see and grazed his side. He groaned but didn't let up. Nya grabbed her wrist and threw her towards us. Mika and I tried to hit her with our swords, but she dodged and hit Mika right in the with whatever she has. Mika buckled but got right back only to get kicked in the face. The girl ran, grabbed the Crown, shot a grabbling hook, and jumped out.

"Nya let's follow her. Kai, Mika stay here and guard her friends in case she comes back. She didn't get you to hard?" I asked.

"No, though if you happen to get her in the face say it's from me." Mika said, and ran off with Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nya and I searched for a couple hours, but it was like she vanished into the night.

I sighed and said, "We should just head back. No point in looking for an enemy that is clearly long gone."

"Agreed." She said, putting her spear back. She clicked on her com link and said, "Kai we're coming back. Everything good at your end?" she didn't get a response.

"Let's hurry." I said, almost panicking.

We arrived fast and went straight to our new 'friend' and found him alone.

"Where are they?" I asked, finding it hard to control my voice.

"Who?" he sounded confused.

"The ones that were guarding you." Nya said, checking his bonds.

"Who are you talking about? The only ones I've seen since that chick tied me up is you guys."

Now I'm even more confused. Kai and Mika didn't come back here. They wouldn't have just bailed on us. Something must have happened to prevented them from coming back. Maybe that girl came back, but that still doesn't explain why they she or them haven't came back yet.

"Nya stay here with him. I'll see what's up." I said and ran off. Right in the hallway in front of the Crown room I found them.

And they were in bad shape.

They both were moaning in pain, eyes tightly shut, and I couldn't touch them without them flinching. I saw that Mika had what looked like snake bites on her leg and Kai his side. If I'm not mistaken those are the same spots where that girl hit them.

I shook my head. I got to get help. I clicked on my com and got Zane and Cole to come. All I can hope for is that whatever is happening to them isn't fatal.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nya POV: I made sure that he won't get loose, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I wanted to check on Lloyd, but if he wasn't coming back then maybe he still hasn't found them yet. I just hope that nothing's wrong.

Suddenly Zane and Cole burst through the doors carrying two stretchers.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they passed.

"Just come with us!" Cole said, not looking at me.

I looked at the guy, he was right about to fall asleep, and followed.

I turned the corner and saw with horror at the scene in front of me. Kai and Mika in pain on the floor and the others trying to help them.

"What happened?" I said, going to Kai's side. A giant bite-like wound on his side.

"I don't know, but it was mostly likely that girl. She got them good." Zane said, wrapping up his wound.

"What do you think?" I was trying hard not to panic.

"My best guess is that a snake is what bit them, but I don't see how that's possible." He finished and we got him on the stretcher. He winced at our touched, but didn't do anything else.

Once he was on I looked over at the others. Mika was panting hard, but also was on the stretcher. After the Bounty landed outside and got them on.

They looked even worse in here than the museum. Thin dark red lines appeared around their wounds, got even paler, and fevers started and was growing higher and higher every moment.

I stood next to Kai's bed and dabbed a wet cloth on his head. Zane had figured out that they were poisoned, but couldn't figure out which poison.

I sighed and left the room. The guys were in the control room, talking through tonight's events.

"We've tried to get him to tell us more, but he won't talk." Cole said, standing at the head of the table.

"I don't think he can tell us anymore. It didn't seem like he knew much to begin with." Lloyd said, sitting next to Jay.

"He's got to at least know what that girl hit them with." Jay said.

"MayMaybe if we pull some if it out and did some tests." I said and sat down.

"I don't know if we have time." Zane said, coming in.

"What?"

"We don't know how fast acting this poison is and it's possible that we won't make it in time." He looked straight at me.

We all went silent. After all this time apart and now we won't get the chance to get it back. I really wanted to cry, but the door opened before I could.

It was Morgan and Dane.

"Where were you? The second you saw Mika and Kai you disappeared." Cole said, coldly.

"Getting special help." He said, looking nervous. Morgan did too.

"What did you do?" I asked, now concerned.

"Something we probably should have done a long time ago." Morgan said, picking at her fingers.

"Yes. You should have." Someone said behind them.

They jumped and backed away from the door. The woman was wearing a light brown traveling cloak over her white monk rope and her golden blonde hair that had streaks of gray was tied up in a ponytail.

It was Taila.

"How did you get here so fast!?" Dane yelped.

"You said it was an emergency, so of course I would hurry." She said, crossing her arms. "And I do think any teacher would come when their wayward students finally realize their mistakes."

They both whimpered, but she simply sighed.

"No matter. I can understand your reasons behind your actions. So I will let it go this time. Besides you both did sound distressed."

They both sighed in relief, but returned to looking sad. Morgan explained the situation with looking at us a couple times. Taila closed her eyes when she was done.

"Let me see them." She finally said after a few moments.

Zane lead her to the medic bay. As we walked I almost gasped out loud.

They looked dead.

They both were extremely pale, dark shadows under their eyes, and even more dark red lines appeared on their skin.

"I see." Taila said, touching Mika's forehead.

"What do you think?" Dane asked.

Why would they called her was all I was thinking? How could she know what to do? I know that she was the one that nursed them both back to health, but this is different. Flesh wounds and broken bones were in a whole another world than poisons.

"Deadly snake venom. Fast acting, but there is enough time to heal them." She said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"How do you know?" I asked, in a slightly demanding voice. I wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

She smiled gently and said, "Well I am the master of healing."


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd POV: I thought that Taila was a master, but healing? I didn't that was an element. Wu never mentioned it.

Like it was nothing she went back to them. She pressed her hands to their bite marks and closed her eyes. They started to glow a faint warm yellow color, and I could feel its effects from where I was standing. It felt so nice and the scrapes I did have stopped stinging. I looked down and saw that they were fading fast. I looked back up and gasped out loud. The lines were reversing and color was returning to their cheeks.

Once they were gone she removed her hands and sighed.

"They will be fine once they have rested. They must stay in bed for four days at least." She said, turning back to us.

"Okay, but how? Sensei never said that healing could be an element." Cole said.

"Well only I have ever been the master of healing. It would make sense that your sensei would not be aware of its existence. Who is your sensei?" she asked, as we all left the room.

"His name is Wu." Jay said, opening the door back to the control room.

"Wu!?" she sounded surprised.

Before I could ask her anything she stopped and stared in the room. I looked and saw Wu with his back turned to us.

"Sensei! You're back early. You wouldn't believe the night we just had. Also the woman we told you about is here." Jay said and sat back down in his chair.

He turned and nearly dropped his tea cup. For what felt like a long time they just stood there staring at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Zane asked.

"Well... Of course. It is only natural that brothers and sisters would know each other." She said, finally moving.

She has a talent for surprising us.

"You're saying that you and Master Wu are siblings. You never said that you had siblings." Dane said. Guess he didn't know. Neither did Morgan by the look on her face.

Wu blinked and they gave each other a hug.

"I would never have guessed that you were the one they were talking. How have you been?"

"I have been wonderful, despite the mischievous students."

"I've had my fair share of those. So they called you here? For what exactly?"

"They had an attack that ended with Mika and Kai getting poisoned."

"Ah. So they asked for your power."

"Yes. And it was all worth the trip."

"How long will you be staying this time?"

"That will depend on how determined this enemy is. I will stay until they are completely defeated."

"Okay, okay. Slow down! I have so many questions."

They both turned and waited.

"First, Wu, you never said anything about a sister. Why didn't you?"

"It had been a long time since I have seen her. Besides there was no need, she was where she belonged."

"Okay. But why didn't you say that healing was an element? I thought you told us every element out there?"

"Lloyd, there are so many elements out there, real and ones that could only be a possibility. Not even I know every single one of them. I did do my best to tell you all that I do know. Also it was safer not to mention here. You never know what people will do to try and steal the unique and powerful ability of healing."

He wasn't wrong. Our enemies would use that power to prevent themselves from getting weak.

"Okay, I understand. But next time could you at least give us a little bit?"

"Fair enough." They both said.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry for the late update. I didn't mean to take as long, but I was suffering from the worst of ailments.**

**The cursed writer's block.**

**Anyway, I should also mention that my updates might remain spaced out though. The work I've been having to do is increasing, and I need to put that first. I hope you all understand and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd POV: After that whole scene with Taila and Wu went off to his room to talk and the rest of us went off. Zane was trying to pinpoint where the enemy was. Cole and Jay were practicing, and Nya and I were with Mika and Kai.

Taila's power had cleared up all the poison and the marks were nearly gone. But they were still unconscious and were barely responding. Taila promised that it was simply because their bodies were still gaining strength, but I was still worried.

I sighed and looked at Mika. It looked like she was just asleep. I took the wet cloth off her hand and rewashed it. After placing it back on I thought I saw her stir a bit.

I sat back down and stared up to the ceiling. I wish that they would just wake up already.

"I don't know why you think the ceiling is so interesting." She said.

I jumped and looked at her. She smiled weakly and pushed herself up. I helped her and said, "I didn't think you would wake up so soon."

"Sorry to disappoint. What happened?" she asked. Despite the fact that she could sit up she looked like she was about to fall over.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Also did you know that Taila and Wu were related?" I just had to ask her.

"They are? I didn't know. I knew she had a brother, but I didn't think it was Wu." She did seem actually surprised.

"Okay."

"As for your other question. I'm not really sure. We re-tied the guy and were going to check the perimeter in case anyone was hiding and suddenly it felt like something was stabbing something burning hot through my whole body." she rubbed her head.

"Oh. So the girl didn't come back?"

"No, not that I saw." She sounded even more tired. All this talking was draining all the energy she had left.

"Why don't I get something to eat?" I said, standing up.

"Sounds good." She pushed away some of the pillows behind her and laid back.

I looked over at Nya, Kai was still out, and left. I went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge, there isn't that much. Now that she was awake we can fill her in on everything, but should I? They will need rest and lots of it. Would it be fair to put this on them? They both would want to help in any way they could, but there is no way that Nya would let Kai. Same with everyone else. Still they both hate being lied to and getting either one of them mad is the last that I need or want.

"Do you need help deciding?" someone said behind me.

I jumped and turned, it was Taila.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" I said, relaxing.

"Sorry about that. Have they awoken yet?" she asked, closing the fridge door.

"Yeah. Mika has." Even that sounded weak.

"Is something wrong still?"

"No, it's just." I don't know what to say.

"I see. You're not sure if you want or should tell them anything." She said, grabbing a few tea cups.

"How do you know!?"

"It's clearly written on your face."

"Oh. Um... So, should I?" I asked. She has helped us so much already, one more time couldn't hurt right?

"Yes, but also make it clear that their role is fulfilled." She got out a clean teapot and set it on the stove.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like they will be able to join you in battle anytime soon. Plus they won't appreciate lying in any form. Giving them updates and asking for advice is the best for everyone in this situation."

"Still they need rest. I don't want to bother them."

"I understand that, but they are type of people that won't stay down if they can help. Giving them this will help them not feel useless. I can't remember how many times I had to let them help me because they won't stay in bed."

"That sounds like them. Thank you Taila."

"No problem. Here, something for them to help regain some strength." She handed me a tray of teacups. Inside was a swirling light purple and white substance.

I nodded, grabbed some sandwiches, and headed back. This time Kai was awake too and in much of the same state.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked him, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah. I feel fresh as a daisy." He smriked, but weakly.

"I bet. I got some food and tea for you guys." I said, and handed them a couple. We only had ham and cheese left, but they didn't mind.

"Did Taila make this tea?" Mika asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It tastes like hers. She loves to make tea, despite the fact she, herself, doesn't like it." She took another drink.

"Really? I thought she was drinking tea when we talked for the first time?"

"No. That was coffee."

"Uh."

They both finished and Nya threw away all the trash. Despite the fact they both looked tired they were still sitting up and talking. Though soon they got too tired that we didn't have to push them too hard for them to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd POV: After leaving Kai and Mika to get some rest Zane called all of us to the control room. He was standing next to the main computer and the others were around him.

"Hey, are they awake?" Cole asked when he saw us come in.

"For a little while. We just left them so they could rest some more." I said, joining them.

"What did you find?" Nya asked.

"I believe that the enemy has gathered in the sewer system, a few feet from Borg Tower." He said, pulling up a map. It had several green dots in a group that weren't moving.

"Could they be planning an attack at the Tower?" Jay asked.

"That's a strong possibility. Though we have no idea what they did to Mika and Kai yet. I'm not sure that going in is a good idea until we do." I said, crossing my arms.

"True." Dane said.

"But we can't just leave them alone. What if they attack normal people with that poison?" Morgan said.

"Fair enough. Perhaps there is a way to prevent us from getting hit?" Zane sasaid, turning to Wu and Taila.

"I can see what I can do, but I cannot make any promises." She said.

"In the meantime let's try to get more from the guy we caught." I said.

"No need." Someone said behind me.

I jumped away and grabbed the hilt of my sword. The guy behind me was wearing a black suit and a black bandana. He wasn't wearing a mask anymore, so we could see his face now. His messy blonde hair was pulled out of his white face and his black eyes were as piercing as ever.

I could tell it was the guy from before because he still had some of the rope on his wrists.

"How did you get out?" Cole asked, picking up his scythe.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I have done some thinking and I want to help you." He took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Why the change of heart? You must have some good reason." Jay said.

"Because I heard what you said about two of your members getting poisoned the way they did. There is only one person that I know that is capable of that." He leaned over his hands on the table.

"And that is?" I asked, still tightly holding my sword hilt.

He sighed and said, "My adopted sister. Grace."

"Your sister? Your sister managed to take down two highly trained ninjas in a matter of seconds. And you expect us to believe that?" Cole said.

"Believe what you want. I just need your help getting her to stop." He was stiff and not facing us.

"Why? Aren't you on the same side?" Nya said, lowering her spear.

"We were, but now I don't know what's going on in her head."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"She hatee poisoning people and would never attack anyone unless she had no other choice. This isn't like her at all."

"People can surprised you." I said, dropping my hand.

"Yeah, but do they turn into a whole different person? Just like that? We may not be related by blood, but I know her. Right now she needs help and you guys are my best option." He faced us. He did seem sincere, but I'm still not convinced.

"If that's true then tell us how she poisoned them." I said, testing him to see if he was really being truthful.

"She probably used her power." He said, leaning back.

"Her power?" Taila asked.

"She's the elemental master of poison. She probably use the special needles she made as her weapons."

That shocked everyone. We knew that there were other masters out there, but poison didn't seem like one of them.

"Let me guess you're an elemental master too?" Nya asked.

"No, but for some reason ImI'm more resistant to them than most." He rubbed his upper arm and looked down.

It seemed like he was telling the truth, and his readiness to help his sister was real too. At the very least he was willing to help for his own reasons.

"What is her goal then?" Zane asked.

"We wanted to create a sanctuary for lost kids. Kids that had no where else to go. The Crown would have given us the power to protect it." He said, leaning over his hands again.

"Why? There are plenty of places that are already devoted to helping those kids." Jay said.

"They don't help all of them, especially the ones that are left on the streets We just wanted to help those kids."

"What changed?" I asked.

"I don't know, but several members have come up to me saying that she was snapping at them for no reason. And it was happening more recently these past couple days, ever since we learn of the Crown's location."

Okay, so a girl that is had the best intentions suddenly become violent and hostile. That doesn't make any sense, unless.

"What is the Crown exactly?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure myself, but from what we discovered it something the serpentine created to make a new paradise. However, it didn't work out for some reason. The most likely one is that they went to war before that had a chance." He looked back up.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"You said that your sister started acting differently when you started looking for the Crown. Maybe it's the reason she changed." Zane said. He stood up at that.

"But nothing we found said that it had a power that was anything like that." He almost yelled when he said that.

"Maybe, but it's not something we can ignore either." Cole said.

"Until then the best thing that we can do is make sure they don't cause more trouble." Wu said and we all said yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sacred Dragonblade: I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long! I honestly didn't think I would be gone, but I been having trouble making interesting chapters I think you will enjoy, plus the finals I just finished didn't help. Though the chapters might have to remain spaced out until I get back into a groove again. Sorry again and enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: After the meeting I walked out on the deck and stared out at the city. Kai and Mika were being checked by Taila, and she asked to not be disturbed. I wanted to talk with them again, but their health is more important.

I sighed and put my head to the railing. I hate feeling useless like this. However, I know that they're right about staying aboard until we could protect ourselves. I just hope that it doesn't take long.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned and it was the guy who decided to help us.

"So I messed something up." He said after coming down.

"What?" I said, preparing myself.

"I realized that I didn't tell you guys my name."

Oh right.

"No. But to be fair we didn't ask." I backed away from the railing.

"Still, I usually wouldn't have forgotten my own name. Anyway my name is Tyler."

"I'm Lloyd, but I guess you already knew that." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah. A little bit." We both paused then laughed.

"So, I also, not to bring the room down, didn't ask how your team members were doing."

"Better. Still not a hundred percent, but much better than before." I leaned back on the railing.

"That's good. Though I'm still sorry that Grace did that." He stood beside me and leaned on the railing too.

"It's not like it was your fault."

"I know, but it feels like it. I should have made her stay home or something."

"How were you suppose to know that she would do that? Blaming yourself for what she did is pointless. It won't change anything." I sound like Wu.

He blinked at me before turning back to the city. He turned back to the city, and so did I.

We just stood there until finally he said, "Maybe you're right. But it doesn't change the fact that I was the one who introduced her to the Crown."

Okay, now it made more sense to why he was blaming himself.

"Like you said yourself, nothing you found said that the Crown had that power."

"Okay, true." He looked down.

This guy really does love his sister. It's like with Kai and Nya, and now with Mika and I. He would do anything to protect, but now he learned that he put her right in the hands of a dark and powerful force that's using her.

I don't know how I would feel, but I do know that Kai would be so guilt-ridden that he would run off on his own.

All I could do was pat him on the shoulder. He got it and nodded in thanks. After that we stared out at the city and sunset until it got dark and we went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd POV: In the morning I got up later than I would. Guess I was more tired than I thought. I yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. I quickly got cleaned up and dressed. Everyone was already finished by the time I walked in, so I ended up eating breakfast alone. When I finished Jay burst in and hid under the table.

"Do I even want to know?" I said, getting with my plate.

"Please help me. I don't want to die." He said, he sounded desperate.

"What happened?" I asked, putting my plate in the sink and walked back out.

"Well..." he started to say, but we heard someone running down the hall. Jay whimpered and hid dipper under the table.

The person slammed the door open, and that person was Cole.

"Where the heck is Jay?!" he growled loudly.

"What he do this time?" I crossed my arms.

"He ate the last piece of my special cake! I was saving that until I could get more!" this guy is way too serious when it comes to cake.

"So what were you planning on doing to him?" I asked.

"Get my hands on him, then decide what to do from there." He said, calming down a little bit.

"Just make him get you some more cake. No hurting necessary." I rubbed the side of my head.

"But-"

"Getting more cake as punishment for eating cake is fair enough."

"Fine." He said and walked out.

Jay climbed out from under the table and I said, "Thanks man, for saving me."

"No problem. But next time try not to eat Cole's cake. You know he gets hangry easily." I said, walking out the door.

"I know but it was chocolate! I couldn't help myself." He said, following me.

I simply sighed. They're never-ending war of cake will never cease to amaze me.

After Jay ordered Cole's new cake, they rest of us got started helping Taila with a protection against the poison. She had made little progress with that and had asked for our help. We took up the bridge while she worked with Kai and Mika in their room. There was just one problem that I had with all this.

I didn't really understand any of this.

I did pick up a few things during the other times one of us did get hurt, but as it turns out that is a pathetically small amount that did me no good at this moment. I could barely get through a couple pages before Jay sighed out loud and slammed his head to the table.

"Does anyone else understand any of this? Because I sure don't." He moaned.

"A little bit, though not a lot, to be honest." Cole said, setting down his stack of papers.

"Come on guys. It's not that hard to read. Once you start to get the hang of it." Nya said.

"I don't understand why you all think this hard. This medical knowledge is quite simple. It about certain poisons and venoms and how to properly counteract them." Zane said. He was reading the pages faster than I ever could.

"Don't tell Taila that. She prides herself on getting the right details." Dane said, flipping a page.

"Well she did. I'm finding some facts that certainly will be useful in protecting us." Zane said, using a highlighter to circle something.

"Like what?" Tyler and Morgan said at the same time. Ignoring that Zane set the paper down and pointed to what he circled. It was something mentioning an anti-venom that works with anything, though it didn't have a lot of details.

"Okay, that will help." Morgan said, leaning back on her chair.

"Still it would be nice to have more information." Jay said, laying his head back on the table.

"Well we do happen to have someone that knows what types of poisons she has." Dame said, looking at Tyler.

He sighed and said, "Yeah the only thing I know is that she prefers the poisons that have a sweet smell to them. And that's only when she doesn't feel like making her own."

"She makes her own poison?" Cole asked, with clear shock in his voice.

"Yep. She said it gives her an edge but swore to me that it wasn't fatally. Though recently I found that to be a lie." He said then sighed heavily.

"Sweet smelling poison, huh? There are a few here that have similar symptoms to Kai and Mika's reactions. Maybe she mixed some known poisons in her creation. I'll bring this to Taila." Zane said, gathering the papers.

"Great, now time to relax." Morgan said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Nope, next is training to deal with Grace amd her group." Tyler said, bumping her chair leg. That knocked her over.

"Why? They were easy to deal with. No offense." Nya said, helping Morgan up.

"Um. Those guys were grunts. The ones that are closer to her are very well trained and use special tactics when fighting. Better to be prepared than not." He tighten a scrape on his arm. Right where he rubbed it before if I am not mistaken.

"Agreed, plus some practice couldn't hurt, right guys?" I said, getting up.

"Fine. I would like to do something other than research." Cole said, stretching then standing up.

The others got up and we followed Tyler to the deck to get started.


	12. Chapter 12

Lloyd POV: After Tyler said we needed training I thought we would jus do normal training, but no he has us balance on wires while trying to land a punch.

"What's the point of this again?" Nya asked, facing Cole.

"Most of the group members aren't really good at one-on-one combat with you guys, but right from the start we're trained to balance on the most unstable of surfaces. It's the one thing that we practice until we drop. Of course Grace is a different story, but for knowing how to deal with the foot soldiers is most important." he said, watching from the deck.

I quietly groaned and continued. The only ones that weren't participating in this training was Dane, since he was helping Taila finish the protection. So it was me and Jay, Cole and Nya, and finally Zane and Morgan.

Jay was really good at this. He was light on his feet and was constantly moving his upper body, so I couldn't land a good hit. Nya was doing that as well because she was extremely flexible and Zane, being Zane, had perfect balance and strategic with his moves.

Though Cole, Morgan, and I were having a harder time. I wasn't used to being on something so thin and I kept wanting to put my foot down on the floor that wasn't there. Morgan have a lot of strength, but not gracefulness, no offense to her. Thankfully we managed to get used to it because of the fact we've had plenty of training that was similar to this.

"Nice work guys. This should help with the soldiers." he said, giving us a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, but what are going to do about Grace. She's the main problem." Cole said.

"Once Taila is done we will be able to protect ourselves against her poison. After that we just need to hit her hard and fast. She can't handle all of us at once." I said, thinking about the last time I saw her.

"Good plan, it should work as long there is, at least, three of us." Tyler said.

Just then Dane came out and said, "Taila finished the protection serum." He handled all of us a small vial filled with a thin purple liquid.

"So this stuff is going to protect us against the poison?" Jay asked, looking at it.

"For about six hours, so our best bet is to use it right before we fight her." he said, pocketing his own vial.

"Alright then, get our stuff together. We'll leave as soon as we can. Once we get there we take the serum. We have to work fast to get to Grace before it wears off." I said, and they all nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Lloyd POV: After agreeing to the plan we all got our gear and immediately left. I do feel bad about not telling Kai and Mika where we were going, but knowing them they would insisted on coming. However, Taila still hasn't given her stamp of approval on their condition. Keeping them on the Bounty was the best thing for them.

We quickly found an entrance to the hideout and sneaked in. Tyler led us through the tunnels and hallways with ease, and we soon got to the main room. It was completely empty except for the Crown.

It looked like it was polished and cleaned since the last time we saw it. I'm sure that we just confirmed Zane's theory. I could feel the energy coming off that thing.

"Well, guess you were right again Zane." Jay said, walking up beside him.

"Yep, but it doesn't seem to be affecting us." Tyler said, crossing his arms and looking at it.

"Maybe it only works if you don't know its power?" Cole said.

"Probably. What are we going to do with it?" Nya asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. For now we need to get it out of here." I went to grab it, but someone knocked me back.

It was the same girl from before, except this time we could see her face. She had longish brown hair and fierce green eyes.

"How did you find this place?" she sounded just as fierce as her eyes.

"Grace, it's okay." Tyler said, standing in front of me. So this is Grace. Honestly I didn't think this is what I thought she looked like.

"Tyler? Why are you with them?" her glare intensified at him.

"You have gone too far. I want to help you and I needed their help." he said, getting closer to her and holding out his hand.

She slapped it away and yelled, "Since when have they ever helped us?! All they do is destroy people's lives. So I will destroy theirs!"

She grabbed the Crown and the energy we were feeling became visible and engulfed her.

"What the hell is happening?!" Tyler asked as we were all hit with a burst of wind.

"It appears that the power of the Crown is forcing all of its power into her body!" Zane said, creating an ice spike to protect us. However, it was melting fast.

"How is that possible?" Morgan said.

"Does it matter? We have to help Grace!" Tyler said. Strangely his hand went back to the same spot from before.

He started to run and right before I could to try and stop him it was like the energy that was coming at us avoided him like he was a plague.

"Ah, what the hell?" Dane said, completely shocked and pointing at him.

"It seems like he can get close to her without the power harming him." Zane said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." he responded, looking done.

Tyler managed to get to her and grabbed the Crown. We could see Grace again, except there were blue lines all over her body and her eyes were closed tightly.

"Hurry!" Tyler yelled. It seemed like he was using all of his strength in keeping the power of the Crown from slipping out.

Suddenly a bunch of guys burst into the room and unsheathed their weapons.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait a little bit there." Cole said, taking out his scythe.

"Just make it fast!" he yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Lloyd POV: So many questions are rolling through my head about Tyler, but right now I have more important things to worry about. Several people were attacking us and Tyler was right. These guys are well trained.

The guy in front of me was targeting my chest and was fast. All I could do, since I was surprised, was block and dodge until I could get my bearings. Finally, when I did, I pushed him back and sliced his right arm. He backed away, but I nicked his arm a little. He slightly moaned and tried to slash back. But I was already moving behind him. I knocked him off his feet, turned my sword, and hit him in the stomach.

That knocked him out and I sighed. I looked at the others. They were fighting hard, but I'm not worried about them.

The only one I was worried about was Tyler.

He kept his hands over the Crown and it still wasn't affecting him, but more blue lines were appearing on Grace and she was starting to move around a bit.

I ran over to him and asked, "Need some help?"

"Love some." he groaned out.

"Zane, what do we need to do?!" I asked, not taking my eyes off the Crown.

He finished off his guys and raced over. He used his scanner and said, "It looks like the Crown is trying to infuse its power into Grace like a parasite moving into a new host."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"The Crown isn't this stone. It's just an ordinary stone from the desert. The Crown is really a source of power that has enough intelligence to move when threatened."

"And it started to move into Grace when she started her research." I said, putting two and two together.

"Any day now would be fantastic." Tyler choked out.

"Right, sorry. Zane how do we contain it?" I asked.

"Our best bet is something metallic and strong." he said and tried to use his ice powers to slow the transfer.

I looked around and saw a box. Not too far away and a good size. I picked it up and brought it over.

"Think this will work?" I asked.

"Yep." Zane said. His ice was melting fast and Tyler was losing his grip.

I opened the box and gave Zane the lid. I placed it right under their hands and said, "Tyler, you need to grab her hands and let go as fast as you can, got it?"

"Got it." he said, he sounds tired now.

He looked at Grace, grabbed her hands, and pulled them off the Crown fast. All the lines disappeared immediately from Grace and she fell backwards. Tyler caught her and Zane closed the lid and iced it.

"We're good, but sending this back to Borg would be our best move." he said, checking the box.

"Agreed." Handing it over to him. I went to Grace with Tyler.

The lines were gone, but she was out cold. No doubt she would feel this tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15 Final

Lloyd POV: After securing the Crown Tyler took care of his group, then took his sister back to the Bounty with us. As it turns out not everyone was oblivious to Grace's recent behavior. They were planning on contacting us but Tyler beat them to it. And since they really do anything wrong we let them go back to one of their, more comfortable, safehouses. None of them had any serious injuries that we had to worry about.

Though I can't say the same for us when we got back.

Fun fact about Mika and Kai: they can get so mad that they look like they are going to kill you.

They figured out where we went a little after we left and have been sitting in the control room, in the dark, waiting for us to get back.

It's not like we were trying to sneak back, but that's what it felt like turned on the lights.

We climbed on board and didn't see them.

"Guess they're still resting." Jay said, after a heavy sigh.

"Let's just worry about this thing. Okay?" I said, holding up the box.

"Right." Jay said, looking extremely nervous. Mika would not hurt just for leaving without telling her. Right?

We walked up to the control room, opened the door, and turned on the lights. There they were, sitting at the table with the most deadliest looks on their faces.

"Welcome back." Mika said, in a quiet voice.

"How did it go?" Kai asked, in a similar voice.

"Great. We saved Grace and got the Crown." Jay said, obviously shaking. Me too, a little bit.

"Good. That's good. Quick question though. Did you leave a note?" Kai said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh… no." I said, now getting scared.

"And way is that?" they both asked at the same time.

"Because we didn't want to worry you guys." Zane said, clearly not understanding this atmosphere.

"Didn't want us to worry? Well TOO FREAKING LATE!" they screamed and came at us.

We screamed and ran as fast as we could. Unfortunately they got Jay and Dane before they could run. Kai grabbed Jay's legs and threw him into a wall while Mika punched Dane into the ground so hard he went through the floor.

They were beyond mad.

They chased us all around until they managed to either kick someone into a wall, Mika with Cole, punched them to the ceiling, Morgan's fate, smashed into a table, sadly Zane. I ended passing out just from the stress alone, though the hit to the head didn't help.

Finally when I woke up Taila was standing over me and, when she saw I was awake, asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well after they went on their ramage they gathered you guys together and put you in your rooms. Then went to the deck and read books."

"That's it?"

"Yes. They didn't tell us what happened until we got back."

"Honestly, not that surprised." I said, getting out of bed.

"Let's just be thankful they didn't used their elements."

"Agreed."

Well at least that means everything is going back to normal.

The end.

**Sacred Dragonblade: Well, I hope that you like that. This sequel is now over.**

**Kai: Wait for it.**

**Sacred: But the series is not over!**

**Kai: There it is.**

**Sacred: That's right! I have another one planned and it will be great! (Totally not said in a suspicious tone)**

**Lloyd: I'm scared.**

**Sacred: No, you're not. Anyway until then please check out my other fanfictions that are in process. Hopefully I will have the third one started in June and the others should be done by then too.**

**See you later!**


End file.
